Rayearth Continued
by Lethe2
Summary: What might've happened in a third season of Rayearth. Takes place 4 years after Rayearth 2. Now Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.

4 years after the events of Magic Knight Rayearth 2

Fuu Hououji stared out the library window. She was supposed to be studying but found herself uncharacteristically unable to concentrate. It wasn't the academics that were bothering her. Fuu actually had nothing particularly pressing to work on. She had been accepted to the prestigious University of Tokyo and had already graduated high school. Although the thought of the heavy load of school work that was soon to be her lot in life daunted her somewhat what really bothered her was that entering college somehow seemed like a final step away from the world known to her and its inhabitants by the name Cephiro.

*

Umi Ryuuzaki liked her life. She had been accepted to a great school, had a great boyfriend, a great wardrobe, and to top it all off had recently won a fencing tournament. If 13 year old Umi could see 18 year old Umi she would be more than pleased. But looking at herself in the window of a passing store Umi couldn't help feeling, despite telling herself that she shouldn't, like something wasn't right with her life. And something most definitely wasn't right with Hikaru….

*

Hikaru Shidou was always smiling. It was just a character trait. She did not like to worry or upset people. And the smiles were mostly genuine, in that she felt real affection for the people she smiled at. Unlike Umi and Fuu she was not going to college. She was going to work for her family, probably for the rest of her life. And that was alright with her. Words could hardly describe how much she enjoyed being a part of her family. She loved her parents, and her brothers, and her eldest brother's new wife and baby. She still sniffled whenever she passed Hikaree's grave, who had passed a year ago, but she loved that she was close to her here. Still, sometimes…this felt wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Lantis marched along in the forest, fulfilling his duties as one of Cephiro's "sentries." This was a new position created after the Magic Knights had left to keep peace in Cephiro. It wasn't challenging work for Lantis, just killing the odd monster here and there created by a child's fear of the dark or something similar. Sometimes he considered going back to wandering, the ghost of his brother was still here. His life was pleasant but it was not enough.

Lantis finished his patrol and entered the "palace" where his room was. He shared this place with many of Cephiro's leaders from the war. Clef and Ascot were both here. Caldina and LaFarga lived here with their 2 year old daughter. Presea had moved away from them all shortly after the war ended. He reached his quarters and entered, taking off his armor almost immediately. He missed Hikaru.

*

Hikaru was waiting for her two best friends. She sat on the bench and watched the people go by, thinking about how Fuu and Umi were. Fuu was always caring and polite. The very first time they met was because Fuu had seen Hikaru's distress at not having enough money to continue looking out at the city from Tokyo Tower and had stepped in without a thought and given Hikaru the money. That was just the kind of person Fuu had been, a giving, thoughtful person. Hikaru's opinion of her had never changed since the very first day they met.

Umi was just about the prettiest person she had ever set eyes on, her long hair made her look glamorous in any circumstance. But Umi was loyal and considerate too, courageous and willing to stand up to anyone. Hikaru remembered how Umi had jumped to her defense the first time they arrived in Cephiro, when she had called Clef a pervert. It hadn't bothered her at all that she was in a weird country and that she didn't know Hikaru hardly, she had stood up for her just the same. And then there was when Hikaru was so down about what had happened to Princess Emeraude, Umi was all broken up about it too but she put that aside to be concerned and caring towards the "oldest" of the Magic Knights.

Hikaru stared at herself in the pond right next to the bench. She had never thought much about her looks before the second time she went to Cephiro even though she had been past the age when girls usually start thinking of those things. She had known she looked younger, even childish compared to Umi and Fuu that first time in Cephiro, but it had never bothered her. Then she met Lantis and she began to wonder if she was pretty enough, grown up enough for someone like him. She wondered why, despite the two younger of her three brothers' constant insistence that boys thought she was cute and that she should beware of them, boys in her class did not really seem to look at her that way.

Looking closely, Hikaru examined herself. Her face looked more mature now, sometimes she let her hair out of its trademark braid and it was on these occasions that she sometimes noticed boys glancing at her. If Lantis could see her she hoped that he would think she was pretty.

"Hikaru!"

"Oh, Umi! Fuu! I'm sorry. I was being a dunderhead spacing out. How are you both?"

"Great!" said Umi with an improtu hug, "It's wonderful to see you."

"Umi! You just saw me two weeks ago."

"I know," said Umi, letting go, "But a Hikaru-less week is a bad week."

"Yes, exactly," said Fuu.

"You guys," said Hikaru shaking her head, "You're too much."

"Onto the shopping district!" said Umi, taking control and wrapping one arm around Fuu's and the other around Hikaru's.


	3. Chapter 3

Umi loved shopping with Hikaru and Fuu. Really, she loved doing anything with Hikaru and Fuu. They were both unlike the friends that she had had before, and so unlike her that she wasn't sure she would've ever been friends with them under normal circumstances. That humbled her, scared her even, that she could've led a life without being friends with either of them, and it probably would've been her fault.

"Look, doesn't this remind you of Mokona?" said Hikaru, holding up a huge marshmallow shaped pillow at the bedding store they had wandered into, "You always said he was filled with marshmallows Umi!"

"Yeah, it does Hikaru!" replied Umi. Her voice was peppy but inside she felt the strange dichotomy that hit her whenever someone mentioned Cephiro. On the one hand she fondly thought of happy memories with Mokona, but on the other she wished that Hikaru had not mentioned him at all.

"Hey, this makes me hungry! We've been shopping for a while, do you guys want to go get dessert somewhere?"

"Yes, that sounds good, Miss Hikaru, if it is alright with Miss Umi."

"Fuu, when are you going to quit with the "miss" stuff, you sound like a stuffy butler in an old movie. Yeah, Hikaru that sounds great!"

"How about we try that place that just opened? I hear they have brownies and cheesecake and stuff!"

"Do you know where it is?" asked Umi.

"Sure, I can find it."

"Well, let's go then!"

*

Hikaru had steered them to the restaurant without hesitation. Fuu respected the single mindedness with which Hikaru did everything. She did everything boldly and with all her heart, even something as mundane as finding a restaurant.

"Here it is!" said Hikaru cheerfully.

They stepped inside.

"This place looks good." said Umi, it was a large café like place, with different coffees and fancy desserts.

"Indeed it does." Said Fuu.

"I think I'll get the turtle cheesecake," said Hikaru taking a large stride forward, but her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikaru!" Umi screamed and ran forward as Hikaru's body almost hit the hard floor. Hikaru had fallen into a crouch and one weak hand held her body weight, the other clutched her knee. Umi quickly knelt and wrapped her arms around her.

Fuu bent over, "Are you alright Miss Hikaru? Should we take you to a doctor?"

"No, Fuu. I'm…fine," came Hikaru's weak voice.

"You are not fine," responded Umi loudly, softer she added, "You've scared us horribly,"

"I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just felt weak all of a sudden. I'll be ok."

Hikaru struggled up with Umi grasping one side of her. Fuu quickly grabbed her other arm and they shuffled off to a table. They both looked at Hikaru with concern for a few moments.

"Really, you guys, I'll be alright. I'm not sure why I fell, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Neither Umi or Fuu was convinced but Hikaru insisted on their keeping with their original plans. Standing in the line, Umi glanced back as covertly as she could manage and noticed that Hikaru looked rather pitiful.

"Oh, maybe we should just leave Fuu. There's no point in her being here miserable."

"I agree. But perhaps walking back will be easier on her if we wait."

"You think of everything Fuu." said Umi in conciliation, "I wish we could do something to help Hikaru."

"Since we do not know wait ails her that is almost impossible. I almost wish I had my Winds of Healing, but I doubt they would help."

Umi felt irritation at the mention of Cephiro again. "Yeah, I think Hikaru is sick and not injured." Umi paused, feeling as if now were not the time to mention it but also feeling a compulsion to do so, "Fuu, do you ever feel weird about Cephiro?"

"Weird? What exactly do you mean Miss Umi?"

"I mean, I love seeing you guys, but whenever I hear one of you talk, or even hear myself think about Cephiro, I feel annoyed. I know I didn't like being there to begin with, and I did everything at first with the hope of going home to my fencing tournament but…I really cared about the people and things there. And now…it's like I just don't want to hear it. Isn't that weird?"

"I don't know about being annoyed Miss Umi, but I think I feel something similar sometimes too. Since we can't go back, there's a longing associated with Cephiro which is often unpleasant."

"Do you think we'll really never see any of the people of Cephiro again, Fuu? Do you think we'll really never go back?"

"To my knowledge Miss Umi, we have no way of going back and they have no way of coming to us. So I suppose, that is the only answer I can give."

Umi and Fuu reached the front of the line and ordered desserts and drinks for the three of them. Umi debated rather to ask Hikaru or not but when they reached the table and Hikaru smiled cheerily, but very weakly, Umi was mad at herself for even thinking of asking her such a depressing question at a time like this.

"Umi, what's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure Umi? I want to know if something's bothering the two of you."

Hikaru looked at Umi with her honest expression and it made Umi feel it was unfair to hide it, "We were just talking about Cephiro, and how we felt about it. How do you felt about it Hikaru?"

"How do I feel about Cephiro?" Hikaru paused and her voice got sad. "I miss Cephiro, I miss Clef and Mokona and everybody we met there."

"And Lantis?" questioned Fuu knowingly.

"Yeah, I miss Lantis too."

Hikaru looked so sad that with her sickness in mind Umi changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"Look at the marshmallow in my brownie. If Mokona were here I'd have to be sure to eat it right in front of his face."

The three of them laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuu was walking home on the quiet streets that led to her house. It was a nice evening but Fuu's thoughts were in confusion. It had been two weeks since Hikaru's illness at the coffee shop. She had in fact, felt stronger by the time they had been ready to leave but Hikaru had shown signs of illness again several times over the past weeks. She had even seen a doctor with no source found for her fatigue. There were many things that it could be, some were possibilities that Fuu did not even want to think of. However, Hikaru's eldest brother said that it was Hikaru's spirit that was fatigued and this made Fuu wonder.

*

Umi was waiting at the front of Fuu's house. She knew that she was being a pest but couldn't stop herself. For the last couple of days, when it had become apparent that this might be something serious, Umi had been in a state one degree short of panic.

"Fuu!" Umi yelled and waved when she saw her friend approach.

"Miss Umi! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk about Hikaru, Fuu. I know it's not a good time, but…"

"Yes, I want to talk about Miss Hikaru too. Why don't you spend the night tonight? Then we will have plenty of time to discuss it."

Umi knew that she was offering so that she wouldn't have to worry by herself.

"Yeah, that sounds great Fuu. Should I go home and get my stuff?"

"You can just borrow mine, Miss Umi."

Fuu took out her key and they went to enter the house.

"Fuu," said Umi, grabbing Fuu's arm suddenly, "You're a good friend, I don't tell you that enough."

*

For awhile they did everything without speaking of Hikaru's illness. It wasn't until they were both lying down in Fuu's room, almost ready to go to sleep that Umi felt like speaking of it. She spoke worriedly to her friend.

"Fuu, do you think…maybe, Cephiro has something to do with why Hikaru's sick?"

"I'm not sure it's logical, but yes, I have had that idea as well."

"I mean, I could just say because if we can't explain it then it makes sense Cephiro might be involved. But I've thought about it and what I really think is that maybe Hikaru misses Cephiro. I mean, if Hikaru's will is so powerful that she could break off a whole part of herself so that Nova was formed, then maybe if her will was torn between wanting to go back to Cephiro and wanting to stay here, then maybe she could make herself sick."

"That is exactly what I was thinking Miss Umi. And the fact that you think so too makes me think that it is the correct assumption."

"But why do we think that Fuu, I mean, this could be anything. I mean Hikaru could be dying of some horrible disease and here I am talking like some crazy person about will power!"

Umi had been speaking quietly and slowly but at her last sentence her voice raised angrily. Fuu scooted closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Hikaru has shown time and again that she is a special person. You think that way because we were all three Magic Knights together. Perhaps it is not so strange to think that we could know what is causing her fatigue. You should not be so distressed, I do not believe that Miss Hikaru's illness is fatal. I certainly will do everything I can to make her well." Fuu smiled at Umi.

"So what should we do Fuu?"

Fuu looked away from Umi, at the stars outside her bedroom window. "I believe we should return to Cephiro."

"Then let's do it!" shouted Umi in her normal voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Umi and Fuu were just setting out from Fuu's house to visit Hikaru. The world seemed lighter today.

"So, now that we've decided to go back to Cephiro, the question is, how do we get to Cephiro? Not that I would let a little thing like no pillar stop us mind you. I'll force some scientists to open us a portal if I have to."

"I do not think that will be necessary," replied Fuu.

"What do you mean, do you already know how to get us back?" said Umi surprised.

"I actually believe that I do. You see, the question is, how did we get to Cephiro the second time?"

"Nobody ever told us, there wasn't anybody in Cephiro who was the pillar then or even could have become the pillar. We were just standing there in Tokyo Tower when suddenly we went there again. Clef didn't do it. Eagle wouldn't have wanted to even if he'd been in Cephiro and known about us. Oh…..Hikaru did it, didn't she?"

"I believe so. She had the willpower required to become a pillar and she wanted to go back and make amends for what happened to Princess Emeraude. Later we found out that there was even more going on. Hikaru had had dreams about Debonair."

"And Nova was there, of course."

"Of course. The circumstances are somewhat different, but I think that if anyone can take us back to Cephiro it would be Miss Hikaru."

"Right. That would make sense. But how can we ask her to do that when she's sick?"

"Because doing so may directly heal her."

"Good point, ok. So I guess we should we do this today. We'd better drop by my house, I'm not wearing this outfit for months. Oh, and I'll call my boyfriend."

*

"Umi, Fuu! It's good to see you both!"

"Hi, Hikaru!"

"Good morning, Miss Hikaru!"

Hikaru was dressed and in a sitting position on her bed. She appeared to have been reading or maybe looking out the window before they came in. Umi and Fuu both sat down beside her with Umi giving Hikaru an impromptu hug.

"You guys seem different today, you know that?" said Hikaru quietly.

Umi and Fuu both momentarily hesitated. Hikaru lowered her head and spoke again.

"You know, I've been thinking about why I'm sick. And I know this seems like it doesn't make sense but I think, I think I need to go back to Cephiro." Hikaru raised her head and looked at them both.

"Miss Umi and I have just concluded the same."

"Yeah we did. This is weird. Of course, you always were the best at these kinds of things Hikaru. We should have asked you before but we didn't want to burden you. So that makes three of us for Cephiro."

"Yeah, so that's what's with the cute outfit, Umi. I guess the next question is how do we get there?"

"Fuu thinks you just have to wish real hard. Boy that sounds cheesy. But you brought us there the second time. It had to have been you."

"Do you think? I don't know. Maybe it was me. But maybe it was all of us together."

"Well, then I'm going to wish real hard too."

"I will wish hard as well."

"Are you ready Hikaru? Do you have everything you want?"

"I'm ready."

Umi put her hand out. Hikaru grasped it and Fuu put hers on top.

The Magic Knights used all their willpower to wish themselves to Cephiro.


	7. Chapter 7

The Magic Knights felt power rise inside them and felt themselves moving. After a moment they were falling and then suddenly landed. They were on the floor of a breathtakingly beautiful forest.

Hikaru was the first to spring up. "Wow! It's so gorgeous."

"You can say that again." Said Umi, still sitting on the forest floor.

"Indeed, it is." Added Fuu, also on the ground.

The two Magic Knights watched Hikaru for a moment, taking in her joy at returning to Cephiro. They both remembered how much energy she had always had on their first journey through Cephiro. Her face had the same childish expression of happiness as back then but her features were matured.

"Hikaru, you look really pretty. I bet a certain guy will notice." Said Umi slyly, getting up. Fuu lifted herself off the ground at the same time.

"What guy?" said Hikaru, too innocently. Umi and Fuu almost burst out laughing. Hikaru usually had no problem looking innocent.

"Oh, I don't know, tall, dark hair, big armor. Fuu do you remember who I'm talking about?"

"I do indeed, Miss Umi. I believe his name is Sir Lantis."

Hikaru dipped her head down and blushed deeply, "Do you think so, I mean, do you think I'm pretty enough for him?"

"Of course!! You look a lot more womanly than you did last time. I mean, not that you weren't pretty before, just…" Umi tried to fix her statement.

"Just everyone thought I was in elementary school." Said Hikaru smiling, "I know. It's nice to hear you guys think he'd like me."

"Geez Hikaru, do you still really like him? I mean, we never really talked about it?" Umi had thought to kid Hikaru about her crush on Lantis, but she had not thought that it was still serious. For the first time Umi realized that this trip might end with something other than Hikaru coming to terms with leaving Cephiro. She tried to push the feeling aside.

"Well, I mean, I still like him. I don't know how he feels about me…."

"If he doesn't like you back he will have a magic fencing master to deal with!" said Umi with too much cheer in her voice.

"What about you two?"

"Oh? Me?" said Umi finally succeeding in changing her mood, "Well, I never liked Ascot like that. And I did have a crush on someone else, but I've gotten over that too. It is good to be back in Cephiro. I'm just looking forward to seeing everyone really."

"Fuu?"

"Oh, uh," Fuu blushed, "I don't know."

Umi's stomach fell more. "Well, let's get on with it then! We have people to find! Monsters to slay! The Magic Knights are back in Cephiro!"

Oddly enough, there was only one path heading out of the clearing they were in. The three Magic Knights headed off down it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lantis, how are you today?" asked Clef.

Lantis was just exiting the palace. It would be awhile until dark so he was planning on aimlessly strolling the gardens.

"Fine, Master Mage Clef, "How are you?"

"I am well. It's a beautiful day. I, however, sense sadness in you my friend."

"Whether I am or not, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Lantis…." Suddenly the mage's eyes got very wide. Lantis himself felt powerful magic.

"The Magic Knights have returned."

"That's impossible."

"It is true. You felt it. The Magic Knights have returned to Cephiro."

"Why would they be back? There is no pillar and we are at peace."

"I don't know, but they are not far from here. We should go meet them."

Lantis agreed. He would have run if Clef could keep up with him. The Magic Knights had returned. Hikaru had returned. Why were they here? What had changed in this time?

"What do you think everyone's like?" asked Umi, sick of the silence about five minutes into their walk.

"I bet Mokona's the same," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I bet so. Wouldn't it be funny if there were baby marshmallows running around?"

"I don't think you could take that Umi. But they would be cute."

"Do you really think anyone has a child?" asked Fuu. They knew from her voice she was thinking of Ferio.

"Hmm, I don't know. I hadn't really thought of it before. But I'm sure no one younger does," said Umi in an attempt to be tactful. "Of course, come to think of it, what is younger in Cephiro? Gee, do you think everyone will look the same even though we've aged? Or has anyone else done that weird 'will yourself' older thing like Ascot?"

"Maybe Sir Mokona has willed himself into being a giant Mokona? Then Miss Umi can't harass him."

Umi turned around to declare, "Hey, I'll harass Mokona no matter what size he is. No marshmallow's going to scare me!"

As if on cue a sudden loud "Puu!" was heard and a white blur smacked into the back of Umi's head.

"Mokona!" shouted Hikaru and the white creature jumped into her arms. He looked exactly the same.

"Mokona!" shouted Umi angrily. "It's good to see you." She added softly and patted him once on the head.

"Sir Mokona, I am glad to see you well." Said Fuu, bowing.

They heard footsteps in the direction Mokona had come from. They were standing right before a bend in the road.

"Hikaru! Umi! Fuu! You're here!"

"Master Mage Clef!" said Hikaru and Umi in unison.

Clef came into view, followed swiftly by Lantis. Hikaru's eyes got huge in her head and she almost held Mokona up to block her face. "Lantis!" she said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hikaru" said Lantis, walking forward, "You've changed," Lantis stated and Hikaru could not tell if he meant it in a good way or not.

"Well of course she's changed," said Umi, butting in, "It's been four years! Those are important years in a girl's life, you know."

"Umi, you're not helping," said Hikaru under her breath and looking down with her face red.

"Oh, sorry," said Umi.

"That's alright," said Hikaru smiling, "I'm happy to see you again Lantis."

Lantis would have replied but suddenly a small child burst through the trees.

The child saw Lantis and grabbed his leg, "Wantis, Wantis, Monster!"

"Aww, how cute!" Umi exclaimed.

"Indeed, she's adorable."

"We'll kill the monster for you so don't be scared," said Umi, forgetting that they had no weapons.

"I don't think that will be necessary," replied Lantis.

"What do you….umph" Umi fell to the ground as a woman crashed straight into her, stumbled, then leaped forward to grab her child.

"I declare, this little one is going to be the death of me. One look at a bug and she goes screaming her head off and running in the other direction. It's a caterpillar, a caterpillar, they turn into butterflies for goodness sakes." The woman stopped and blinked several times, "Umi? Umi!" She leapt forward and almost hugged Umi, smushing the little girl between them and almost throwing Umi to the ground again.

"I think overreacting might run in the family Caldina," said Umi.

"Caldina! It's good to see you again!" chimed Hikaru

"Indeed it is! I assume the child is yours?"

"Well of course. Now who else's would she be? Her name's Fionia. Ya'll may be surprised but you can't be more surprised than I am to see you. What are ya'll doing back in Cephiro?"

"We are here for Miss Hikaru's health. She has been sick recently. We thought returning to Cephiro might help."

"Really? The poor little missy." Caldina moved swiftly to stand in front of Hikaru and put a hand on her forehead, "She looks ok."

"I've been feeling better ever since we got here guys. Don't worry about me, really."

"You've been sick Hikaru?"asked Lantis.

"Just a little. Nothing to worry about."

"You can't believe her Lantis. She wouldn't lie about anything else but when she says she's fine she's as two faced as it gets. She collapsed at a coffee shop two weeks ago and every since then she's been sick as a dog. We came here for her, not that she'd ever tell you."

"Aww Umi, I never meant to hurt your feelings. You know I'm very grateful to have friends like you and Fuu who'd go to a whole different world just to make me feel better."

"Pfft," said Umi looking forward and waving her hand dismissively at Hikaru, "If you want to make it up to me then talk to Lantis and tell him the truth. That's the only way I'll forgive you," Umi changed her demeanor suddenly and said sweetly, "Caldina is there anywhere interesting to go? We want to see everybody but we can wait until Hikaru is done with her **long** talk."

"Sure, Umi. There's a waterfall around her that's just real pretty."

"Alright let's go. Come on Clef, Fuu."

Caldina, Fionia, Clef, Umi, and Fuu set off down the trail leaving Hikaru and Lantis alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well this is embarrassing," said Hikaru once Umi, Fuu, and the rest had left, "Umi sure is a good friend but she's really stubborn."

"Does she have reason to be stubborn in this case Hikaru?" said Lantis, looking at her intently.

"I don't know," said Hikaru, looking away and turning red, "What she said is true. I have been sick and nobody knows why."

Hikaru continued timidly, "Umi and Fuu got the idea that if they brought me to Cephiro that I would feel better. And I had the same idea. We didn't really talk about it but I think we all three thought the same thing, that somehow I was making myself sick. Like how I created Nova because I couldn't deal with my feelings."

The waterfall was very pretty but Umi couldn't keep her mind off of Hikaru and Lantis. _Snap out of it Umi! Whatever will happen, will happen. You're not being a good friend if you don't want what's best for her._ At this point she noticed that Fuu was brooding too while Caldina, Fionia, and Mokona played in the water and Clef watched.

"Don't let that crab bite ya!" Caldina shrieked, snatching her child out of the water suddenly, "Oh, it's just a rock," she said, setting the girl back down.

"I haven't the slightest idea where Miss Fionia acquired her overreaction to small creatures," said Fuu after she closed the gap between her and Umi.

"Oh, no, not the slightest," agreed Umi as the two laughed behind their hands.

"You know, maybe we should join them."

"That sounds like a good idea, Miss Umi."

"It's a good thing we both decided to wear skirts. That will make wading easy. Although, I can hardly imagine wearing pants in Cephiro. It would just be too weird after all that time in our junior high uniforms!"

Umi kicked off her sandals and waited for Fuu to finished unbuckling hers. Then she stepped forward into the water and BAMB! She hit the rocks after sliding on a slippery one.

"I've hardly been here and I've already fallen twice! How did this happen?"

"Puu! Puu!" Mokona flew into Umi's face and then jumped onto her head, leaking water into her hair.

"And how can a marshmallow hold so much water in its fur!"

Umi started to cautiously pick herself up, taking the hand that Fuu offered and trying to recover her dignity.

"My clothes are all wet." Moaned Umi.

"Perhaps we could get you some new ones."

"We could go back to the palace, I've got some ones ya could borrow." offered Caldina

"Oh, that's ok," said Umi, suddenly imagining herself in one of Caldina's dancing outfits, "I don't want to ruin your fun. I'm sorry I complained."

"I know you don't mean anything by your temper Missy. It is legendary in Cephiro but I know it's all smoke and no fire."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LEGENDARY TEMPER!" Umi added a stomp to her tirade then stopped suddenly and laughed. "I guess I haven't learned as much as I thought in the last 4 years."

"You acted just as you did when we were 14," said Fuu, giggling softly.

"That's alright Missy, I reckon even the most grown up adults have the right to scream like banshees every once in a while." Umi and Fuu laughed harder.

"I think we should do what Caldina suggested and return to the palace to get you new clothes." said Clef.

"Well, it would be neat to see the new place but I don't want to wreck your fun. It's not like I'll catch a cold or anything."

"Oh, forget that Umi, we can come to the waterfall any old time. How often do ya get to show the Legendary Magic Knights your home?"

"Alright then, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

The palace was beautiful and Umi got to wear a dress of Caldina's that was _**relatively **_modest. After she had changed Clef offered to take them on a tour of the palace while Caldina put her daughter down for a nap.

"So how many people live here Clef?" asked Umi.

"Oh, myself, Lantis, Caldina & her family of course."

"Don't forget Mokona!"

"Puu, Puu!"

"And Mokona. Ascot. Most of Cephiro's population lives in small villages here and there. Really beautiful places. Presea moved to the mountains I'm afraid."

"But I haven't moved away Master Mage Clef." said a familiar roguish voice, "You forgot me in your list of palace inhabitants."

"Ferio!" gasped Fuu.

"Fuu. Umi. Good to see you again. I must say I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, we weren't really either!" said Umi in a cheerful voice. She wasn't exactly sure how Fuu felt about Ferio but she was resolved to help this meeting go as well as possible.

"Oh, well now. Is there any trouble?"

"We're here because Hikaru needed to see Cephiro again. She's here too but she's with Lantis at the moment." clarified Umi.

"How did you get here?"

"Will power!" said Umi pumping her fist, "Don't you know that that's something the Magic Knights have in droves?"

"Anyway," she added, "I think you should show Fuu around the palace Ferio. That way you can both catch up."

"Come on," she said as she grabbed Clef's hand and pulled it forward.

_I'm beginning to be glad I never had a serious love interest in Cephiro_ thought Umi. _Sure I had that little crush on Clef, and Ascot had that little, ok, huge crush on me. But it isn't the same. I never thought I was supposed to be with either of them. They weren't right for me, and anyway falling in love with a guy from another world would just be too painful. Losing my two best friends would be just as painful though. Ok, stop it Umi! You will not feel sorry for yourself! _

_Miss Umi is certainly not a master of subtlety_ thought Fuu. She was left behind in the hallway as Umi dashed off dragging Clef. Mokona had hopped off behind them.

"So Fuu, how have you been?" asked Ferio.

"I have been well. And you?"

"I've been pretty good. Cephiro is a beautiful place now. You can almost forget it was ever anything different."

"Indeed."

They walked for awhile, Ferio giving her interesting details about the palace and how life was for the people of Cephiro. It did sound like a wonderful place. Finally when they got to the entrance to the courtyard Ferio stopped.

"Listen Fuu, I know maybe this doesn't seem like the right time to say this, but now that you're here I feel like I have to. I've never forgotten you and I always wished that I had asked you, but everything happened so quickly at the end. And maybe I felt like you belonged somewhere else, like Cephiro didn't deserve you after all you had done for it already. But you've proven that you can come back, that to some extent you wanted to come back. And I wonder if maybe even a little bit that has to do with me."

"Ferio…" Fuu said breathlessly. Ferio clasped both of her hands.

"I'm asking you…to consider….not going back….staying here….with me."


	12. Chapter 12

Fuu looked down and was quiet for a moment. Then she looked up at Ferio.

"I have wondered at times if I would never see you again. I have also found myself wondering if there wasn't some way for us to be together. But by coming back to Cephiro, it has made me realize the truth." Fuu had to look down again.

"I am not the kind of person that has the strength to leave behind the world they grew up in. My family, my country, the life that I have made for myself and the life that has been made for me by the people who love me. I cannot leave it all. I belong on Earth."

Tears started to leak down her cheeks.

"And you belong here."

Umi was about to lose her temper again. She only had so much patience for waiting, especially under circumstances like these. She was trying however, not to go into a full tantrum in front of Clef. _I have grown in four years_, she thought to herself, _when I first came to Cephiro I wouldn't have tried to control my temper_. _But it was easier to know what I wanted and not to think about anyone else's feelings. It's hard to hope that they will be happy no matter what instead of hoping that they will find happiness somewhere close to me. But I've got to try to do just that. __**Yes, I will**__. Even if it means I'll never see Hikaru and Fuu again, I'm determined to hope that they are happy. _Umi steeled her spine and felt her spirits raise somewhat. She was going to do what she thought was right and that was just that.

A little later Clef entered a room he referred to as the Gallery and promptly started telling her the story of every one of the historical paintings in the room. There was one of Princess Emeraude and one of Umi and the other Magic Knights. There were also 20 other paintings about things Umi had never heard of and had never wanted to hear about. Finally Clef was explaining the last painting when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and shortly recognized it as Fuu. Fuu's head was slightly down and she was walking slowly.

"Oh Fuu," Umi said, hugging her, "Is something wrong?"

She realized Fuu was crying slightly and as Fuu hardly ever cried Umi felt for her immensely.

"We're going to go to one of the other rooms, Clef." said Umi over her shoulder, not even trying to make a dignified exit. Umi stumbled into the closest room, which turned out to be the armory.

"Are you ok Fuu?"

Fuu whipped her eyes, "I am alright Miss Umi. I am surprised that I became so upset."

Fuu continued, "I 'broke up' if that would be the correct term with Sir Ferio. It made me very sad even though I have not seen him in so long."

"What Fuu, are you sure? Maybe you should stay here with him?"

"No Miss Umi that cannot be my choice. It is not my destiny to stay here in Cephiro. I do not know why I am so upset."

"Fuu. It's ok to be upset. It's ok to cry even though you've made up your mind."

Umi hugged Fuu again and let Fuu cry her tears for Ferio on her shoulder.

Fuu's voice said quietly, "I do not think you and I shall ever return to Cephiro. I believe this is our final goodbye."

Umi's heart filled will dread but she answered, "I think you're right."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hikaru continued timidly, "Umi and Fuu got the idea that if they brought me to Cephiro that I would feel better. And I had the same idea. We didn't really talk about it but I think we all three thought the same thing, that somehow I was making myself sick. Like how I created Nova because I couldn't deal with my feelings." _

Hikaru paused. She didn't really know how to bring this up. Her three brothers, she was sure, would tell her to say what she was feeling. So would Fuu & Umi. But that didn't mean she easily could.

"I, I missed you Lantis. I was always thinking about you, wondering where you were, what you were doing."

Hikaru looked at Lantis shyly. He was looking at her intently. Hikaru took a deep breath and continued, "I still, I still love you Lantis!"

Hikaru looked down, "I mean, it's ok if you don't feel the same. I know you haven't even seen me in a long time…."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hikaru."

"Hikaru, I love you."

Umi and Fuu informed Clef that they'd like to be on their own for awhile. They wandered around the palace, Mokona trailing happily behind them. They were both solemn and sad, it felt like the end of something.

Umi finally spoke, "I want Hikaru to be happy. But I just feel so depressed. What's a world without a Hikaru?"

"Have you actually considered staying Miss Umi?" said Fuu seriously.

Umi thought, "I just did. But I just can't stay in Cephiro. It's not for me. But I can see why Hikaru is happy here. She always was a little unusual for Earth. Maybe this is her destiny."

"Perhaps so. I can certainly see it as well."

Umi sat down by a fountain. She looked around at the lovely room they were in. There were lovely flowers and gorgeous stones with jewels set in them. She sighed. "I'm going to be happy for her Fuu. I've grown since I was here the first time, part of me is capable of being happy for her, and I'm not going to stop growing until all of me can be. I'm going to be happy for Hikaru, and I'm going to be happy myself."

"You are a good person Miss Umi. I admit I must strive to follow your example."

"You following my example Fuu? That's a new one."

"It is not Miss Umi. There are many times I have tried to be like you. You are bold and courageous and often extremely generous whether you see it yourself or not."

"And I'll try to be more like you Fuu, calm and considerate and humble. And we can both try to be like Hikaru, always energetic and loving and selfless. If we do that, then the Magic Knights will never really be broken up."

"I agree Miss Umi."

Fuu sat down beside her and they stayed silent for awhile. Umi had to marvel at her own ability to stay quiet for more than 5 minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Hikaru felt joy at Lantis' statement, like sunshine breaking through a storm cloud and lighting up the whole sky.

"Do you really?"

"Yes, Hikaru."

She jumped forward and hugged him and felt Lantis' arms pull her close.

"I want to be with you forever" Hikaru said quietly, head resting against his chest.

They stayed like that for awhile. When she finally backed away Lantis smiled at her and led her a little ways away. They sat down on a hill that overlooked a little meadow between the trees. He put his arm around her. They watched the birds and the butterflies and time passed. When Hikaru finally noticed the light dimming she realized how long she'd been gone.

"I'd better go, I mean Umi and Fuu might be worried." She looked at Lantis, afraid of hurting his feelings, but he nodded.

"Yes, I think they might be, I imagine they're at the palace by now. I'll take you."

They started walking, Hikaru now anxious to see them both. It wasn't long before the palace came into view and Hikaru could see the figures of Umi & Fuu sitting on a bench by marble stairs, apparently waiting for her.

She ran ahead from Lantis a little and waved.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I was so long. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Umi and Fuu stood up and walked down a few steps to greet her.

"Oh we weren't worried about you. We knew Lantis would take good care of you. Right Fuu?"

"Indeed."

"You must be hungry though. Fuu & I had a snack & we were thinking about having another one if you didn't show up."

"I have sentinel duty Hikaru. Why don't you stay with Umi & Fuu?"

"Ok. I'll see you soon Lantis."

He smiled at her again and headed off.

Umi grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards the palace.

"This place is really cool Hikaru. I got most of the grand tour from Clef which was kind of boring, but it's an awesome place. You'll have to see all of it later, probably tomorrow since it's kind of late now."

"I hadn't thought about that, where are we going to sleep?"

"Oh, that's no problem, we've got a really nice room all to ourselves, and probably Mokona wherever he got to. Our room is actually where we're going to eat."

The Magic Knights arrived at their room. It was huge, with three canopy bed and dressing and dining areas.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how nice things in Cephiro were."

"It is indeed grand, Miss Hikaru."

There was food already there and the Magic Knights happily ate dinner. Before they knew it, it was night and they found night gowns on each of the beds. They all changed and found that they fit each of them perfectly.

Umi was standing up between Hikaru and Fuu who were sitting on their beds across from each other, "So Hikaru, now that we are in sleepover mode, it's time for you to give it up."

"Huh, give it up?"

"She means disclose the proceedings of your time with Mister Lantis."

"Oh." Hikaru turned bright red, "Uh there's not really that much to tell."

"Oh, I believe her, don't you Fuu?" said Umi, plopping herself down beside Fuu.

"Not a word, Miss Umi."

"Guys, this is really embarrassing," said Hikaru, trying to make herself look smaller.

"Oh, you don't have to tell us Hikaru," said Umi in a gentler tone, "But we are your best friends."

"I know. I just don't know how to talk about it right now. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to feel bad. We can wait. Just not too long," said Umi smirking on the last sentence.


	15. Chapter 15

The Magic Knights went to sleep in their beautiful room in Cephiro. Mokona slept with Hikaru as usual. Hikaru woke up before the other three. She thought about running to see Lantis but decided that it would be rude to leave Umi & Fuu without even telling them where she was going.

Umi and Fuu woke up about 10 minutes after Hikaru. A little later they all sat around the breakfast table in their night gowns. Umi let Hikaru eat about half of the food on her plate before she started.

"So, Hikaru."

"So, what Umi?"

"You know what Hikaru. You owe us a story. A detailed story. About your time with Lantis. I left you two alone to talk and you spent 3 hours away from us before you showed up with him. So either you talked a whole lot and you can tell us about that or you…didn't talk," finished Umi wickedly.

Hikaru blushed deeply and drew back in her chair.

"That was quite an innuendo Miss Umi."

"Ok, I agree, I overplayed it a bit but the point remains. Tell us right now what happened with Lantis Hikaru!"

"I told him I loved him," said Hikaru in fright.

"What!" shouted Umi loudly and Fuu in her normal voice.

"I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me back," Hikaru replied timidly, looking down.

"Well I suppose I expected something like that," said Umi very composedly.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. Fuu did too. We thought he loved you and that you loved him back. We're kind of surprised things happened so fast but I guess that's to be expected. You're not good at hiding your emotions and why should Lantis want to when this might be his only chance to tell you how he feels."

"Well when you put it like that…..I'm still surprised."

Umi gave her a somewhat haughty look, "You shouldn't be," then added, "So dish," in an excited voice.

"Uh, well we didn't actually talk that much."

"You made out?" said Umi with shock in her voice.

"No, no," replied Hikaru embarrassed, "We didn't even kiss. But we hugged and then we sat and he put his arm around me for a long time."

"Aww," said Umi.

"How romantic," said Fuu.

"So I guess you're going to stay here with him then Hikaru?"

"What? I mean, I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, you're in love with him, right? You can't just go back to Earth and forget him, you're not like that. Besides it might have been making you sick."

"But….maybe he could come with me."

"I don't think so. I asked Clef yesterday. I think you're just going to have to accept it Hikaru. You have to stay here."

The fact that Hikaru didn't scream that she couldn't leave Earth, her family, and the Magic Knights meant something to Umi. That she didn't immediately insist that she couldn't leave her home and friends told Umi that she was right. Hikaru was destined to stay in Cephiro.


	16. Chapter 16

The Magic Knights spent two more weeks in Cephiro. Hikaru spent time with Lantis but also with Umi and Fuu. It wasn't long before Hikaru became convinced that Umi was right and that she wanted to stay in Cephiro with Lantis. She knew that she couldn't stay without saying goodbye to her family though.

"Do you really think I can go home and then come back Clef?"

"Yes and no Hikaru. I think it's dangerous for your spirit to be divided. We've been down that path with Nova and again with your recent illness. If you want to be with Lantis then this must be the last time you go back to Earth. You can only go back to say goodbye."

"I understand Clef. I just want to see everyone one last time and make sure they're not worried."

Umi and Fuu went back with her, partially to make sure she had their willpower in case she needed it to return, and partially because it didn't seem right to break up the Magic Knights just yet.

Hikaru said goodbye to her family. She told them the truth and Umi and Fuu were surprised at how easily they accepted the existence of Cephiro and even Hikaru's decision to stay there.

"Her family is a little weird," whispered Umi to Fuu.

Her two younger brothers cried and hugged Hikaru tightly.

"They respect her and her judgment immensely Miss Umi. If Hikaru says that she wants to go to Cephiro and will only be happy there then they believe her. I don't think they were shocked at all to discover that Hikaru is a hero in another world."

"No, I think you're right. They're not surprised at all about that. My family would never react this way though."

Fuu giggled slightly, "Neither would mine. But then I hardly think I quite deserve the unflinching trust that her family places in Miss Hikaru."

Hikaru's oldest brother looked at her searchingly and then nodded. He bend down to hug her and only then did Umi notice that he looked sad. Her parents also said their goodbyes. Hikaru had already said goodbye at Hikaree's grave and packed a small bag of items to take with her. Faster than Umi would have thought possible they were back in Cephiro with Hikaru to stay there.

Another week passed and it was one of the sadest that Umi had ever known. There was celebration in Cephiro and constant activity as they prepared for Hikaru's wedding. But whenever she was alone with Fuu or thought to long when with others Umi felt grief creeping in. She could tell Fuu was mourning too.

Finally it was the morning of the wedding. The Magic Knights were all strolling in one of the gardens. The afternoon would be filled with preparations with the wedding to take place in the early evening. They were to leave right after the reception. That meant that this was their last free time together.

"I guess this is goodbye Hikaru, or almost," said Umi, knowing that Hikaru would have to go in to prepare for her wedding any minute. She had put it off as long as possible but she wanted time to say a proper goodbye to her. She was not sure that Hikaru had really come to terms with leaving the two of them.

"You don't have to leave right after the wedding, you could stay, I'm sure there's lots of Cephiro you haven't seen, and stuff…"

"I hate to say it Hikaru, but we can't. We've got to get back to Earth and start living our lives. And you've got to live your life here. Putting it off would just make it worse in the end."

Hikaru looked suddenly like she was going to cry and grabbed both of them around the neck, "Umi, Fuu, I love you guys so much."

Part of Umi was hoping even then that Hikaru would change her mind. She felt a desperate internal plea for Hikaru to come back to Earth with them or for herself to stay in Cephiro. Fuu felt something similar, tempered by a more reserved and practical nature.

The Magic Knights held each other and cried.

Hikaru's wedding was the most beautiful thing that Fuu & Umi had ever seen. There were flowers and birds, butterflies and rainbows. And there were hundreds of people, more than they had ever seen at one time in the small country.

And then there was the red headed girl that Umi and Fuu had come to love as a best friend, an ally, and almost as a beacon of hope.

There weren't words to describe how beautiful she looked in her white wedding kimono. She looked healthy and radiant and powerful. She looked just the slightest bit older too.

"Before we came here I never gave a thought to her belonging in Cephiro, but now I wonder how I could've believed she didn't."

"She doesn't just belong in Cephrio Miss Umi. She also belongs to us. We're going to have to remember that."

"I know, but it almost sounds like what people say when someone dies. She's staying here, we won't be able to visit her or talk to her or anything. Clef says that thinking about us too much could make Hikaru sick again. And we've got our own lives to live too. Here's where we go our separate ways."

"Well, not exactly," said Clef from behind them in the audience, "I did say that Hikaru should focus on her life in Cephiro and not on Earth and that you both should do the same in the same. And I did say that Hikaru can't visit you. But I never said you can't visit Hikaru."

"What?" said Umi and Fuu.

"I never said you couldn't visit Hikaru. I should have been more clear. Neither of you seem to have the problems with division of will like Hikaru has. As long as you have enough willpower to come back to Cephiro, and I think you do, I don't see why you can't visit her again as long as it doesn't interfere with your lives. Say maybe in another five years you should come back. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned this before."

"Clef, if we weren't in the middle of Hikaru's wedding I would be tempted to beat you with your staff while Mokona jumped on you," yelled Umi quietly. She took a deep breath, "But since we are I have decided to forgive."

"Thank you Umi. You have grown in the past four years."

Umi and Fuu returned their attention to the ceremony, both smiling broadly, much happier then they had been before. They would go back to Earth and live their lives with satisfaction, knowing that they would see Hikaru again.

The End

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It's my most successful so far! Hope everybody liked the ending! The live your life theme is similar to the end of LOTR. I long ago decided that Hikaru would stay in Cephiro while Umi & Fuu went home but I finally devised a way for it not to be so sad.

This story is dedicated to the two friends I watched Rayearth with. One I ran around an apartment in Germany singing the theme song with. The other one I took a Mokona plushie to Tokyo Tower with. Thanks for sharing Rayearth with me guys!


End file.
